Revving Rally
by Habit
Summary: Rally Vincent is tenacious when she gets something into her head, so when she makes a bet with Bean  to make him stop running drugs, it's winner takes all. What will happen when things don't quite turn out how she'd planned it? MA-no real sex


**A/N: I know this jumps around a lot, but I didn't want it to be so long it got boring. This takes place during the bet Rally had with Bean about if she could stop him from making his delivery, he'd stop transporting drugs. :) Enjoy. I don't own Gunsmith Cats, btw. Sad face...  
**

Rally was torn. She really wanted to stop him, but she didn't think she could face him after having been introduced to a certain portion of him while hiding in his closet. She felt heat creep into her cheeks at the mere thought of it and she bit her lip. It didn't help she really had to go pee either. She felt him throttle down and she hazarded a quick look out the window and thanked the world they were pulling up to a rest stop. This would provide the chance she needed.

* * *

Rally was worried. She'd never seen _the_ Bean Bandit this beat up before. She sighed and climbed into the car and sat on his lap. He was too heavy for her to move, so this would have to do. As she sat on his lap and drove, she became hyper aware of him. She could feel his solid as steel muscles and the heat of his body that wasn't dampened even in the cold snow.

She blushed heavily and tried to keep her mind on driving, but it was really hard considering she was straddled atop the very monstrosity she'd seen from inside his closet. With a growl she gripped the steering wheel, determined to get Bean to a doctor before he bled out. She wanted him to stop running drugs, not stop breathing.

* * *

Rally noticed the look in his eyes when she told him she'd sat on his lap and drove them here, where the doc had agreed to patch him up. It was a flare of something hot that was quickly hidden behind that wicked smirk he always had. She shook her head, figuring she'd imagined the fire that had flashed in his eyes before.

If anything, he was probably pissed off he'd lost so much time on that bastard that had shot him and his car up. She watched as he allowed the doc to dig around under his skin to grab the bullets with no anesthesia to speak of. She'd known he was macho but this was ridiculous.

With a sigh she leaned against the car and watched him. She could just see the wheels in his head spinning to come up with a way to make up the lost time. She bit her lip when she saw a muscle in his back ripple before he growled low in his throat. Apparently that bullet had been a little tricky to remove. She watched his muscles tense and relax several times and then heard him chuckle.

She looked up at him and noticed he was watching her watch him. She blushed and looked away before he could see the red of her cheeks. She knew from investigating his closet that almost every piece of his clothing was armored, so that would half explain the powerful build he possessed. He also worked on cars, so that added to it some as well. And then there was his choice of jobs, which meant he trained to keep himself in tip top shape. She sighed in frustration…if only he wasn't a courier.

* * *

Rally glared at the car that quickly escaped her vision. Damn that Bean Bandit! Damn him and his loner attitude! Tears pricked her eyes and she became even more pissed off. She'd trusted him and he'd left her here, stranded. She was relieved when Minnie May called her and told her she was on the way. She'd show that rat bastard what happened when you crossed a Gunsmith Cat.

* * *

Rally was rather pleased with herself. She'd just torched Bean's shipment and now he had to stop running drugs. With smug satisfaction she regarded him. Her smugness dwindled when she noticed he was hurt…again. She hurried to his side and stood on her tip toes to check him over. She noticed his surprise and she glared at him.

"I didn't torture myself by sitting in your lap and driving to a doctor only to have you die on me, Bean Bandit." She told him, though the torture had been totally differed from what she was implying. She heard him chuckle and she shook her head. "Alright, let's go. I can patch you up at the hotel and then we'll head back to Chicago." She heard Minnie May whine slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess we can head back to Chicago tomorrow morning." She noticed the woman behind Bean, Riff Raff, scowl at her.

"I can take him back to my place and patch him up." The woman challenged. Rally arched a brow and looked at Bean, who looked like a deer in the headlights at that moment. It was a look he never really got.

"Thanks for the offer girly, but I think I'll go quietly with these guys. Besides, I don't have a car to get back to Chicago in, so these guys will be my ride." Rally lifted her chin at the other woman, feeling she'd won all the battles _and_ the war. She looked up at Bean and then sighed.

"Bean, what are we going to do with you? You get into so much trouble." He laughed; a low rumbling noise that made Rally blush slightly.

"I wouldn't get into so much trouble if you weren't around, babe." She gave him a wounded look and puffed out her cheeks.

"That wasn't very nice, Bean." He laughed again and put his arm around her shoulders, making her blush. She felt slight weight and realized with a start that he was using her to help him carry his weight a bit. She looked over at him, worried. She looked at May then and both women nodded. "Alright, let's head to the hotel. I'm sure Bean is dying to get off his feet." Bean chuckled and looked down at her.

"You got that right, babe." May laughed and held tightly to Ken, who smiled gently at her and wrapped her up in his arms.

* * *

Rally was kicking herself as she sat on the single king size bed listening to the water run. May had refused to stay the night in a room with her and Bean, so now they were stuck with two suites with only one bed apiece. For May and Ken, it wasn't a big deal to share the bed. They were constantly going at it anyways. But for Rally, it meant she'd have to share a bed with Bean.

Since he was injured, she'd given him dibs on the shower. Now, she was sitting here and getting all worked up over the fact that she'd be sleeping in the same bed with a man that made Godzilla look like a fence lizard. She put her head in her hands and suppressed a groan. Her head snapped up when she heard the water turn off. Damn he sure was quick with showers.

A blush came to her face as she remembered what she'd seen the _last_ time he'd taken a shower and she was around. She buried her face in her hands in mortification and waited for Bean to walk out. She jumped when she felt his large hand on her shoulder. She hadn't even heard him come out!

"Whoa, you sure are jumpy for some reason babe." He noticed her blushing as she looked up at him. He was dripping wet still, the towel around his shoulders, and he had on a pair of shorts he'd borrowed from Ken, which were really tight. He noticed her look away from him and looked down at himself. He noticed the too tight shorts and shrugged. "Yeah, they look funny, but beggars can't be choosers." He noticed her nod and then get up.

He took the time to watch how she moved. They'd encountered each other on numerous occasions, but this was the first time he'd actually gotten to watch her move about in a non threatening situation. She was graceful, held herself like a queen, but it was tempered with something he couldn't quite peg. Humility maybe? Or perhaps caution? Maybe even shame? He watched as she delicately picked through her bag and pulled things out for her shower. When she was done, she walked in and shut the door.

He heard the water come on and he got up from his chair and walked over to her bag. Normally he wasn't this nosey, but he had a feeling that she was keeping something from him. She was jumpy around him; abnormally so. What was she hiding? He rummaged through her bag and his brow arched as he pulled a small pair of black panties from the bottom of her suitcase. There was hardly anything to these things.

He looked back towards the bathroom with a more appraising look. He'd known she was attractive, but underwear like this hinted at seduction. He groaned quietly as the image of these sexy panties and a small black silk tank top with lacey spaghetti straps overlaid atop Rally's figure inside his mind. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the water shut off and had to shove the panties in his pocket to keep from getting caught with them as she walked out with a sigh.

He leaned down and picked up the suitcase, acting as if he had been moving it off the bed. He noticed her looking at him and he arched a brow before going to the side of the bed and sitting down. It was only when she walked past him to her suitcase that he realized what she was wearing…or more appropriately what she _wasn't_ wearing. His eyes widened as he noticed she had on a pair of black panties and a white tank top; nothing else. He clenched his teeth as the male part of him throbbed in response to her.

He watched her rummage in her suitcase for a few seconds before she turned to him. He closed his eyes and laid back on the bed, stretching his long form out. He could hear her moving around, but he refused to open his eyes because that would just torture him further. It was like she didn't even realize the effect she had on him. He heard her sigh and then the bed dipped down beside him. He hazarded a quick look at her and found her fluffing the pillow on the bed.

She looked up and their eyes met for a split second. They stared and noticed something in the others' eyes. Rally blushed and looked away while Bean just stared. He was pretty certain he'd seen attraction in her eyes. Their deep blue color threw him off, giving over to the fact that his research told him she was of Pakistani descent. But then again, everything about her was different from what he'd come to expect of women. He smirked as he thought about what it would be like to have Rally Vincent.

* * *

Rally was trying very hard to treat this situation like she did every other one. She just had to get through the night and then she'd be home free. Only it was looking like that was going to be a little harder than normal. She was lying on her side, half asleep, when she heard a noise. She rolled over and looked at Bean, only to notice him sitting up and looking around. Seems he'd heard it too. Another bump had Rally sitting up and looking around too.

They were both looking around, wondering what the noise was, when their eyes suddenly met as they were glancing around. As soon as their eyes locked, there was a loud moan and a drawn out scream of utter rapture. Rally blushed red to the ends of her tan toes while Bean just arched a brow. The noise was becoming louder and Rally felt like she was about to pass out.

To prevent that, she laid back down and pulled the covers up over her head. She heard Bean chuckle and then felt the bed dip as he laid back down. She could feel him shifting, trying to get comfortable. She knew there was no way she'd get any sleep tonight, not after what she'd just heard and the way Bean had looked at her. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes. Not that it would be hard, since she didn't have much on to begin with. Why oh why had she not brought pajamas of any kind?

* * *

Bean shifted slightly and felt something against him. He stilled as his mind slowly tried to recall where he was. He knew he was in a hotel, knew he had a bedmate, but was said bedmate someone he'd want to see this morning? Cracking his eye carefully, both shot open when he noticed very familiar black hair. As his mind woke, his body slowly followed and he felt something wrapped around him: a warmth that was incredibly tantalizing. His hand twitched and he felt something warm in it. He also heard a low moan as his hand twitched again.

He tried to account for the whereabouts of his own body. His hands were holding onto something soft and slightly circular. His legs were wound around something, while something very warm rested on his upper thigh. He could feel his arousal nestled against something smooth and curved, while he noticed a tiny red mark on a tanned neck where he'd buried his face and nibbled in his sleep.

All at once awareness flooded him as he realized that Rally was in his arms, cuddled up against him, resting in the safety of his muscular embrace. His hands were cupping her breasts, which was why she'd moaned when they'd twitched. That would explain the pebble sensation against his fingers. Her nipples were hard. His legs were entwined with hers and her sweet cherry was sitting on his thigh. Not only that, but his arousal was being cradled by the twin globes of her ass. He couldn't help but moan at what a nice ass it was.

Not thinking past his own lust clouded mind, he began rocking against her. He closed his eyes, imagining that she was awake and participating in this little game. He heard her gasp and arch into his hands as they tightened around her breasts. He buried his face against her neck once more and moaned low in his throat as he moved against her.

He knew the instant she woke up because she gasped and dug her nails into his leg, but that didn't stop him. He pretended to be asleep, rocking against her and moaning at how good it felt. He heard her gasp again and then moan, tugging on his shorts to try and wake him up. He growled and stuck his tongue out, teasing her ear. He heard her muffled scream as his arms moved so that one hand stayed on her breast while the other ventured lower, touching the front of her panties.

He decided that he was playing a dangerous game and needed to 'accidentally wake up' in order to end his misery. Clamping his hand over her hip, he thrust against her backside and moaned at the feel before stiffening his entire body. Almost immediately, he released her, as if he were just now aware of what he was doing. He allowed her to slide away from him before he turned and got up, heading into the bathroom. It was going to be a long trip to Chicago.

* * *

Rally stared at the door of the bathroom as it shut behind Bean. The things he'd done to her…he'd been asleep the whole time? Had he realized just what he'd done to her? How he'd made her feel? She wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip. Her breasts ached terribly now, missing his touch. Her body was burning with a need she couldn't understand nor assuage herself.

Her body burned for his attention and he'd just locked himself in the bathroom! There was a knock on her door and she sighed, getting up and throwing on a shirt. On the other side was Minnie May. Rally narrowed her eyes on the happy go lucky young woman. This was all her fault.


End file.
